


Стайлз и Боги Египта

by xenia_che



Series: Сын двух отцов [3]
Category: Haven (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Egyptian God Derek, Humor, M/M, Major Crossover, Romance, archaeologist stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Окей, мы с моей Леррой решили, что Стайлз однажды вырос, стал археологом и отправился РАСКАПЫВАТЬ. И, естественно, раскопал себе египетского бога Дерека (Анубис рулит!). И не просто с ним подружился, а вступил в настоящие отношения. А потом ещё и привез его домой познакмиться с папой Дюком и папой Нэйтаном.Всё это описано в кратких зарисовках, практически однострочниках. Коллекция будет пополняться (наверное).





	Стайлз и Боги Египта

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: выгоды не извлекаю (а могла бы!).
> 
> Это баловство, на самом деле. Но очень уж приятное.

#1 Проклятье

Нэйтану с самого начала стоило догадаться, что всё закончится именно так. Он-то до последнего надеялся, что Стайлз вырастет, образумится, выучится в колледже, найдёт себе симпатичную девушку ( _или парня, Нэйт, ну ты что_ ), устроится на серьезную работу и будет жить долго и счастливо. Желательно, где-нибудь в Хэйвене. Или в Камдене. Да даже Бруклин – не самый плохой вариант.

К чему Нэйтан точно оказывается не готов, так это к тому, что Стайлз станет археологом ( _с такой-то наследственностью, Нэйт, серьезно?_ ) и будет большую часть своей жизни проводит чёрте где ( _господи, Нэйт, ну подумаешь, австралийская пустыня, я как-то раз…_ ). И что однажды Стайлз вернется из своих безумных путешествий не один, а с мрачным парнем, одетым во всё чёрное ( _кожаная куртка это секси, Нэйт, только попробуй поспорить_ ), с тяжелым взглядом и…это что, клыки?

\- Это что, клыки? – рука Нэйтана инстинктивно тянется к пистолету на поясе.

\- Да. Нет. Не важно! – Стайлз на мгновение хмурится, а затем принимает невероятно торжественный вид. - Папа Нэйтан, папа Дюк. Знакомьтесь, это Дерек.

Дерек делает какое-то едва уловимое движение, и Нэйтан чувствует резкий прилив адреналина.

\- Стайлз! Это же грёбанный египетский бог!

Дюк, поднявшийся, чтобы налить свежезаваренного кофе, хохочет так, что роняет кружку.

\- Это всё твоё проклятье, Крокер, - шипит Нэйтан, отчего Дюк, естественно, тут же роняет вторую кружку. И кофейник.

Нэйтан пытается изо всех сил вспомнить дыхательное упражнение, которому его когда-то научил Дуайт, а Стайлз на фоне объясняет «Дереку» что такое _Крокер_ и о каком _проклятье_ идёт речь. Да, ему определенно стоило догадаться, что всё закончится именно так.

 

#2 Шорты

\- Ну видишь, хмуроволк, шорты тебе нереально идут! Я же говорил.

\- Стайлз. Во-первых, я - проводник умерших в загробный мир, покровитель некрополей и кладбищ, один из судей Царства Мёртвых, хранитель ядов и лекарств. Моё имя толкуется как «ведающий тайнами». Так что если ты _ещё хоть раз_ назовёшь меня «хмуроволк», я вырву тебе горло. Зубами.

\- Окееей…А что во-вторых?

\- Во-вторых?

\- Да, если ты говоришь «во-первых», то должно быть и «во-вторых».

\- Во-вторых, эти шорты мне явно малы. Они жмут, давят и обтягивают мою задницу, как вторая кожа.

\- В том-то и смысл.

\- Стайлз.

\- Ладно, ладно, я принесу тебе другой размер. Хмуроведающий хмуротайнами.

\- Я всё слышал!

 

#3 Папа

\- Ещё раз. У тебя два папы и ни одной мамы. При этом, у одного твоего папы тоже не было мамы, но был только один папа. А у второго были два папы и две мамы, потому что он был приёмный. Я ничего не упустил?

\- Ты ещё забыл тёту Одри. Она мне не родная, но очень клёвая. Она раньше работала в ФБР, а потом приехала в Хэйвен и стала папиной напарницей. Самая крутая тётя на свете. Ещё есть Глория – я не уверен, кем она мне приходится, - и дядя Дуайт. Он большой и страшный, так что его лучше не злить.

\- Стайлз, зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь?

\- Ну, будет неловко, если назовёшь дядю Дуайта, например, Одри. А папу Дюка Глорией. Или наоборот.

\- Стайлз.

\- Да, Дерек?

\- Зачем мне вообще как-то называть твоих родственников?

\- А, ты разве забыл? Мы едем к ним на следующей неделе. Целый месяц в штате Мэйн! Лобстеры, походы в горы с палаткой, барбекю и…Дерек, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ты что-то побледнел.

\- Стайлз.

\- И глаз у тебя подозрительно дергается.

\- Стайлз.

\- Морской воздух определенно пойдет тебе на пользу. А то у тебя уже и руки дрожат…

\- СТАЙЛЗ!

 

#4 Ловушка

Стайлз понимает, что это ловушка, когда каменная плита за его спиной с грохотом запечатывает вход. Темнота гробницы ослепляет, и Стайлз несколько мгновений тупо моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к наступившему мраку. Но, увы, сюда не поступает ни капли света, поэтому даже три минуты спустя Стайлз всё ещё не видит ничерта. Nada. Zero. Зато Стайлз слышит рваный ритм собственного сердца и нарастающий рёв крови в ушах. А так и до панической атаки недалеко.

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох, судорожно выдыхает нагретый воздух. Повторяет эту процедуру ещё раз. И ещё.

\- А ты забавный малый, - раздается у него над ухом мелодичный женский голос, заставляя Стайлз подпрыгнуть на месте. Он начинает судорожно озираться, хватать руками воздух, пытаясь хотя бы нащупать обладательницу этого чарующего голоса.

\- Кто здесь? – хрипло выдыхает Стайлз, в очередной раз врезаясь в стену, но так и не находя свою гипотетическую собеседницу.

\- Люди зовут меня _Инпут_. Я – мать света и тьмы, госпожа Небес, госпожа Истины. Та, кто защищает. – голос снова звучит у Стайлза над самым ухом, волоски у него на шее встают дыбом.

\- А, да, жена Анубиса, точно, - бормочет Стайлз, прислоняясь спиной к стене и устало прикрывая глаза. Не то, чтобы это помогало.

\- Жена? – _Инпут_ звонко смеется, и Стайлз чувствует, как по стене проходит вибрация. – Во имя Ра, какая глупость! Я ещё согласна быть его женской формой, но женой? Нет уж, увольте.

\- Это хорошо, - кивает Стайлз, сползая по стене на песчаный пол и с тихим стоном вытягивая уставшие за день пути ноги.

\- Почему хорошо? – настороженно спрашивает _Инпут_ , Стайлз чувствует на своём лице внезапное дуновение ветра.

\- Не знаю, мне всегда было обидно думать, что Анубис женат, - Стайлз пожимает плечами, его губы против воли растягиваются в мягкую улыбку. – Он всегда такой…угрюмый волчара. Счастливый муж определенно должен выглядеть иначе.

\- Ты действительно забавный, - задумчиво тянет _Инпут_ а затем продолжает неожиданно радостно. – Пойдём, я вас представлю. Моему братцу давно пора перестать киснуть и почувствовать вкус жизни.

\- Братцу? – недоуменно спрашивает Стайлз и резко дергается, почувствовав на своем предплечье практически железную хватку чужой руки.

\- Ну да, - рука тянет его вверх и куда-то вперед, у Стайлза немного заплетаются ноги, но рука, вероятно, принадлежащая _Инпут_ , не позволяет ему упасть на пол. – Я предпочитаю называть его моим братом. Каждый раз говорить _моя мужская форма_ это слишком длинно, тебе не кажется?

 - И он откликается? – не может сдержать свою любопытство Стайлз.

На самом деле, он почти на сто процентов уверен, что у него галлюцинации из-за нехватка кислорода и затхлого воздуха гробницы. Да и кто знает, какая именно плесень здесь обитает, и сколько ей веков. Вполне возможно, что сейчас он лежит на песчаном полу у каменной плиты, запечатавший вход, и тихо умирает от обезвоживания.

\- Через раз, - вырывает его из минутной задумчивости всё такой же радостный голос _Инпут._ – Кстати, как тебя зовут, мальчик?

\- С-Стайлз, - выдыхает Стайлз, невидимая рука мягко касается его макушки, заставляя нагнуться. Вероятно, они заходят в какой-то тоннель.

\- Очаровательное имя, - в голосе _Инпут_ слышится улыбка. – Брат зовёт меня Лора.

\- А как ты сама себя называешь? – снова не может сдержаться Стайлз, ему на мгновение кажется, что тьма вокруг него стала чуточку менее непроглядной.

\- Королева звездного неба, естественно, - у Инпут-Лоры невероятно мелодичный смех, Стайлз не уверен, слышал ли он когда-нибудь в жизни что-то подобное.

\- Красиво, - кивает Стайлз, то ли словам Инп… _Лоры,_ то ли своим мыслям.

Темнота вокруг него снова становится чуточку более терпимой.

 

#5 Зной

Дерек горяч как летний зной. По крайней мере, в его присутствии мозги Стайлза плавятся точно так же. Он не может ни о чем думать, лишь _чувствовать –_ горячие пальцы на своей коже, обжигающие губы. Стайлз притягивает Дерека ближе, теснее, больше. Подается веред. Раздвигает ноги. Трётся. Толкается. Насаживается. Выгибается, чувствуя, как его поясницу царапают острые когти. Кусает ключицу, плечо, ладонь. Лишь бы не кричать от удовольствия в голос – Дерек не против, но лишнее внимание им сейчас точно не к чему. Стонет скомкано, глухо, хрипло. И Дерек вторит ему, повторяя интонации точь-в-точь.

Стайлз любит тяжесть его тела на себе. Любит упираться ладонями в его грудь, удерживая ровный, неторопливый ритм. Любит иллюзию контроля. Любит отдавать контроль. Отдаваться сам.

\- Ты сведешь меня в могилу, - хрипло шепчет Стайлз, рвано дыша, и поднимает на лежащего рядом Дерека смеющийся взгляд.

\- Возможно, мне следует сделать тебя бессмертным, - пожимает плечами Дерек, и Стайлз думает, что с такими интонациями и выражением лица Дереку прямой путь в стендап-комедию. Но он, конечно, не сумасшедший, чтобы отпускать Дерека дальше собственной спальни.

 

#6 Самолет

\- Стайлз, я в него не полезу.

\- …а?

\- Даже не думай. Это же куча железа! А ты хочешь, чтобы я доверил ей свою жизнь?

\- Дерек, это самолёт.

\- Вот именно! Ни магии, ни чар. Это машина смерти!

\- Дерек, эм, ты ведь бессмертный…

\- Я. В. Него. Не. Полезу.

\- Но мне надо сопровождать ценный груз, ты же знаешь. Раскопки, ценные находки, саркофаги, сокровища. Звучит знакомо?

\- Стайлз.

\- Дерек, только не говори, что ты боишься летать.

\- Стайлз.

\- Мы купим тебе весь дюти-фри, ты сможешь накачаться так, что очнешься только через два дня после нашего прилета!

\- Стайлз.

\- Мы можем стать членами Клуба Высотной Мили. Это связано с сексом.

 - Клуб?

\- Да. В этом самолёте, который тебя так пугает, есть одно клёвое место. Если там заняться сексом, то ты автоматически становишься членом этого _очень элитного_ клуба.

\- …только не говори Лоре. Её и так во все клубы всегда приглашают первой.

\- О нет, Дерек, не волнуйся. Об _этом_ клубе я ей точно никогда не скажу.

  

#7 Красивый

Стайлз думает, что Дерек, конечно, очень красивый. Сногсшибательный. У него волосы цвета вороного крыла. Глаза как весенняя листва. И тело, ну просто…да, _божественное_. Дерек красивый. _Красивый._ До одури. До покалывающих от желания прикоснуться пальцев. Как сумерки перед рассветом. Как закат над океаном. Как звездная ночь в пустыне. И да, Стайлз в душе романтик – а других и не берут в археологи.

Про себя Стайлз всегда говорит – обаятельный. Не красавец, естественно, но _чертовски_ обаятельный. Из тех людей, которых могут слушать часами, но чью внешность никто никогда не может вспомнить. Что странно, конечно, учитывая, как выглядят его родители.

Но однажды, однажды Дерек наклоняется к самому его уху и шепчет, обжигая дыханием – _красивый_. И это так глупо, нелепо и по-девчачьи, но Стайлз неожиданно для самого себя заливается настоящим румянцем. И даже кусает Дерека за кончик носа, его идеального, _божественного_ носа. Чтобы не увлекался, дурацкий волчара.

  

#8 Страх

Дюк теперь отличное знает, что отцовство это, в первую очередь, страх. Постоянный непрекращающийся страх за своего ребёнка. Вдруг он поранится, поцарапается, попадёт под машину, потеряется. Упадет в колодец (а зная Стайлза, он ещё этот колодец и выроет). Вдруг он не сможет учиться, не сможет найти своё призвание, не сможет обеспечивать своё будущее. Вдруг свяжется с плохой компанией (или с хорошей, Дюк всегда недолюбливал этих _учительских любимчиков)_. Сядет на наркотики. Станет алкоголиком. Вдруг его подстрелят, ограбят, пырнут ножом. Ударят. Изобьют. Похитят. Вдруг на него упадет рояль, в конце концов.

Археолог, конечно, это не полицейский. И Дюк распивает бутылку рома, отдавая половину (по традиции) морским богам, когда Стайлз получает письмо из колледжа. И уезжает благополучно в этот самый колледж, потому что одна только мысль о полицейской академии не давала Дюку спать весь предыдущий учебный год. Нэйтан, зараза, конечно же выпячивал грудь колесом и мечтал, как будет торжественно вручать бейдж **Haven** **PD** собственному сыну. Детектив Крокер-Уорнос. Да ну нахер.

Но, к искреннему удивлению Дюка, страх за Стайлза никуда не девается. Казалось бы – черепки и всякий мелкий мусор, когда-то служивший чем-то полезным умершим множество столетий назад людям. Копание в земле. В конце концом, времена Индианы Джонса давно прошли, а Ривер Сонг – ещё не наступили (к счастью). Но страх – он здесь, в груди, перехватывает дыхание, заставляет сердце сбиваться с ритма. И никуда, никуда не девается.

Но однажды, когда Стайлз уже заработал себе вполне неплохую репутацию, а Нэйтан почти перестал шарахаться от Дерека ( _подумаешь, глаза иногда горят красным, Нэйт, ты как ребёнок_ ), Дюк сидит на барном стуле в **Серой Чайке** , неторопливо тянет свой виски и наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз пытается научить Дерека есть палочками (пасту с креветками, конечно же); и вдруг Дюк чувствует, как его губы против воли растягиваются в усмешку, а стальная хватка страха за Стайлза в его груди немного, едва заметно, но всё-таки ослабляет.

 

#9 Молчать

Стайлз совершенно не умеет молчать. Даже в тех ситуациях, когда это делать необходимо. Это совсем не значит, что не может хранить тайны или секреты, отнюдь. Но Стайлз обожает думать вслух (и, честно говоря, уже не умеет иначе). А ещё у него в запасе масса историй, присказок, притч и анекдотов на археологическую тематику (ну не про лобстеров же шутить, в конце-то концов). И он, естественно, с особым удовольствием вываливает все свои запасы на бедного, ничего не подозревающего Дерека. Но, что удивительно, Дерек весь этот поток мысли переносит стоически. И не жалуется, хотя даже папа Дюк иногда устает от бесконечной трескотни Стайлза.

\- Неужели тебя совсем не раздражает моя болтовня? – восторженно спрашивает Стайлз, преданно заглядывая Дереку в глаза.

\- Лишь мумии страдают молча, - с каменным лицом отвечает Дерек, и неожиданно ласково треплет недоуменно замолчавшего Стайлза по отросшим волосам.

 

#10 Хранитель

\- Ну и что это?

\- Это ключ.

\- Дерек, я вижу, что это ключ. Мне гораздо интереснее, где ты его взял.

\- Это мой ключ.

\- От чего, от твоего саркофага?

-…

\- Дерек, ты что, отдаешь мне ключ от своего саркофага? Серьезно?

\- Это была идея Лоры.

\- Ну да, конечно. Лоры.

\- Стайлз!

\- Легка на помине.

\- О, я вижу, Дерек уже отдал тебе ключ. Отлично! Пора начинать церемонию.

\- К-какую церемонию?

\- О Великая Нейт! Наконец-то мы нашли хранителя для твоего сына Анубиса! Того, кто будет…

\- Эм, Дерек, что происходит?

\- …оберегать его покой и душу…

\- Дерек, я волнуюсь.

\- Стайлз, тшшш.

\- …следовать за ним по всем мирам…

\- Дерек, я серьезно, какого чёрта?

\- …во имя Исиды, Бастет и Нефертума…

\- Они все твои родственники?

\- Стайлз.

\- …во веки веков.

\- Океей, я, пожалуй, пойду.

\- Стайлз!

\- Ладно, не пойду.

\- А теперь, давайте праздновать! Стайлз, отныне ты – хранитель Дерека. Анубиса. В общем, не важно. Ты – хранитель моего брата. Пока ты будешь его оберегать, вы будете неразлучны. Не в прямом смысле, конечно, это было бы мерзко.

\- Дерек, это правда?

\- …да.

\- Мог бы просто сказать, что хочешь со мной съехаться. Не обязательно было разводить все эти костры, искры, молитвы, танцы твоей полуобнаженной сестры и прочие сомнительные спецэффекты.

\- Я думал, тебе понравится.

\- Мне понравилось. Только очень тебя прошу, _пожалуйста,_ если захочешь сделать мне предложение, давай ограничимся кольцом в бокале с шампанским? Я его проглочу, меня увезут на скорой, и мы будем с тобой жить долго и счастливо, договорились?

\- Археолог-романтик, говоришь?...

 


End file.
